High voltage isolation data signal and power transfer devices (or galvanic isolators) known in the prior art include optical devices, magnetic devices and capacitive devices. Prior art optical devices typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing LEDs and corresponding photodiodes to transmit and receive light signals, usually require high power levels, and suffer from operational and design constraints when multiple communication channels are required.
Prior art magnetic galvanic isolators often achieve voltage isolation by employing opposing inductively-coupled coils, typically require the use of at least three separate integrated circuits or chips, and are often susceptible to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) and other forms of undesired electrical noise such as transients.
Prior art capacitive galvanic isolators typically achieve high voltage isolation by employing multiple pairs of transmitting and receiving electrodes, where for example a first pair of electrodes is employed to transmit and receive data, and a second pair of electrodes is employed to refresh or maintain the transmitted signals. Such capacitive devices typically exhibit poor high voltage hold-off or breakdown characteristics.
In prior art capacitive and magnetic galvanic isolators, internal and external high voltage breakdowns can occur when disparate voltages on opposing input and output sides of a galvanic isolator cause arcing. Achieving high levels of voltage isolation may require the use of ever more unique and expensive manufacturing and processing methods, which can result in the cost of a product being pushed beyond the boundaries of commercial practicability.
What is needed is a galvanic isolator or isolator package that exhibits improved high voltage internal and external breakdown performance characteristics, is small, consumes reduced power, permits data to be communicated at relatively high data rates, may be built at lower cost, or that has other advantages that will become apparent after having read and understood the specification and drawings hereof.